The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for dispensing toilet paper. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dispenser for statically containing a toilet paper roll and for permitting the selective withdrawal of toilet paper from the stationary roll.
Toilet paper rolls comprise a perforated paper strip wound about a cardboard core. A spindle is inserted through the cardboard core to facilitate the dispensing of the toilet paper. The toilet paper roll rotates about the spindle as toilet paper is unraveled from the exterior surface of the roll. A toilet paper roll section is removed by tearing the roll along a row of perforations.
The cardboard core of toilet paper rolls ultimately becomes a discarded waste product. This waste core creates excess paper waste for landfills, and adds additional shipping weight to the paper product. The increased shipping weight increases product cost and reduces the overall efficiency of toilet paper dispensing.
To remove a piece of toilet paper from a conventional toilet paper holder, the loose end of the toilet paper roll is pulled to rotate the toilet paper roll and cardboard core about the spindle. Two ply paper is typically preferred for this use because a single ply toilet paper roll may prematurely tear. Because the two ply roll contains twice the paper of single ply rolls, for the same number of sheets, two ply rolls are less efficient and therefore waste more paper.
In commercial and public installations, oversized toilet paper rolls are typically stored in oversized paper dispensers. The oversized toilet paper rolls reduce the labor cost incurred in replenishing the rolls, since the oversized rolls hold more paper. However, oversized paper rolls are susceptible to vandalism and overconsumption of the toilet paper. The extra weight of the oversized toilet paper roll experiences a higher angular momentum when the loose toilet paper end is pulled. If the toilet paper does not separate cleanly on this first tug, the entire roll can rotate about the spindle to expose more paper than desired. In maintenance operations, it is not uncommon to discover that vandals have destroyed the utility of a toilet paper roll by spinning an entire toilet paper roll onto the floor.
One effort to create a static paper dispenser for paper towels is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,924 to Granger (1991), wherein paper towels are dispensed from a cylindrical, wall mounted container. As shown in this patent, paper towels are helically withdrawn from the center portion of the paper towel roll along a horizontal axis. To prevent the paper towel roll from sagging within the container, a cylindrical plate is spring biased against one side of the paper towel roll. This cylindrical plate increases the weight, cost, and possibility of mechanical failure of the dispenser. In another embodiment, double sided adhesive strips are adhered to the upper portion of the paper towel roll to prevent sagging. These adhesive strips require labor to install and require mechanical connection to the upper portion of the dispenser.
A need exists for an improved apparatus for dispensing light weight paper products such as toilet paper. Preferably, the apparatus should facilitate the use of lighter weight and economical single ply toilet paper products to prevent economic and material waste.